EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable ROM) that is an electrically rewritable memory requires a large space because each bit is composed of two transistors. Thus, the integration of EEPROM is restricted. To solve this problem, a flash memory that allows one bit to be accomplished with one transistor using all-bit-erase system has been developed. The flash memory is being expected as a successor of conventional record mediums such as magnetic disks and optical discs.
A memory card using a flash memory is also known. The memory card can be freely attached to an apparatus and detached therefrom. A digital audio recording/reproducing apparatus that uses a memory card instead of a conventional CD (Compact Disc: Trademark) or MD (Mini Disc: Trademark) can be accomplished.
When a user buys commercially available package software for example a CD, he or she is assured of unlimited duration of reproduction and unlimited number of reproduction times for the package software. On the other hand, as audio and video information is digitized and used as multi media, in recent years, the copyright protection has become important. In the field of information service, digitized audio and video information is recorded on a record medium in such a manner that some restriction information is added thereto. In such a format, information is provided to a user. In addition, a service of which digitized audio and video information to which some reproduction restriction information is added is distributed to each user through a digital broadcast or the Internet has been studied. In such a circumstance, for an advertisement, free audio and video information that has been reproduction restricted with respect to the duration of reproduction and the number of reproduction times may be distributed to each user. In this case, each user can reproduce the audio and video information (called a program or a content) for the duration and the number of reproduction times represented in the reproduction restriction information. When a user wants the audio and video information, he or she can record it to a memory card at a predetermined price.
In such a situation, there is a possibility of which both a program that has not been reproduction restricted (that can freely reproduced) and a program that has been reproduction restricted are recorded on one record medium. When a program is reproduced from such a record medium by a conventional reproducing apparatus, the user will face an inconvenient problem. When the user repeatedly reproduces programs, he or she can freely reproduce a program that has not been reproduction restricted. In contrast, when a program that has been reproduction restricted is reproduced with respect to the number of reproduction times, after the number of reproduction times of the program that has been reproduction restricted exceeds the designated number of reproduction times, the program cannot be reproduced. Thus, there is a case that it is preferred to exclude a program that has been reproduction restricted from a program repeat reproducing operation. In addition, there is a method for asking the user whether or not he or she wants to reproduce a program that has been reproduction restricted. However, when a program that has been reproduction restricted is tried to be reproduced, the reproducing operation is stopped and the user is asked whether or not he or she wants to reproduce it. Thus, the operability of the apparatus deteriorates.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a reproducing apparatus and a reproducing method that allow the user to designate an operating method for a program that has been reproduction restricted.